Desire to conquer worlds
by zloizevs1
Summary: Fandom The Game added only because of the presence of the system. Very wanted to enter the other world! And Hit! Together a body of ubivator, clocked a lot of buns, sort of a Marty sue. What's the catch, you ask? Where my control? A new world! ...Guys, I didn't sign up for this. ...Did you see T-Rex up close? ...Yogurt cake! Bring me back! Notes: Dear readers! I'm asking


Description:

Fandom The Game added only because of the presence of the system.

Very wanted to enter the other world! And Hit!

Together a body of ubivator, clocked a lot of buns, sort of a Marty sue. What's the catch, you ask? Where my control!?

A new world!

...Guys, I didn't sign up for this.

...Did you see T-Rex up close?

...Yogurt cake! Bring me back!

Notes:

Dear readers!

I'm asking for your help. I'm unemployed at the moment.

There are 11 days left before I get kicked out of a rented apartment!

I ask for help, at not indifferent.

Throw on the life of the author! You're welcome.

VISA credit card: 5469 6900 1643 8286

I'm desperate, there's very little time left.

In turn, I am ready to please you all sell every day!

I Express my gratitude for the support!

So my efforts are not in vain, so someone needs it!

Many thanks to all of you!

Main characteristic

Life.

Energy (meaning all possible energy without separation, for example, chakra, mana, psi, etc.). only the amount spent on achieving any result is different. So if you use chakra and mokuton to grow a flower requires 5 units of chakra, mana, life, 2 units, psi energy 10 units of energy this will take 1 unit).

Endurance.

Intelligence.

Force.

Agility.

Will (analogue mens anime van IPR).

Charisma

Performance improvement.

For each level is given 1 point in each characteristic, plus 6 free points. For special achievements may accrue additional points, both directly to the characteristic, and free points.

For example, if you survive the fall from the 5th floor successfully landing and izvernuvshis in flight, you'll get + 3 to dexterity and + 2 stamina.

Time barriers.

There are 4 types of barriers.

training barrier, at the initial levels, the acceleration of time in them x2, the recovery time of all indicators x2, the time of mastering the skills x2. It can be modeled at the user's request. It Hp and user energy can not be less than 1 unit.

-dange. It is inhabited by mobs of equal level or 10 above the user, who upon entering the barrier cannot be more than thick MS monster.

barriers. They are scattered around the world and do not depend on the level of the user. There are: Normal, Difficult, Legendary, and Epic. For example, once in an epic dungeon with mobs level 1-10, GG on 25 may stomach ruptured, fighting epic rabbit 1 level. Because the characteristics of such a rabbit will be X10. As for the usual barriers, there is also not so simple. The normal barrier can be populated with mobs level 100, and he can get there and on the 1st level. From all barriers except Legendary and Epic can be escape.

relaxation barrier. It generates a rest area for the user. It is created not anyhow as, and on preferences. So you can make a whole city-a brothel with elves or a water Park. Time sped up X10, regardless of the level. This is the only barrier that the generation of entertainment that eats up energy in yourself, and streaming, i.e., to maintain a zone of relaxation requires energy. For the most meticulous, elf prostitutes-this is not an illusion, they are all alive.

Progress.

Achievements can be any and appear at the behest of the left heel of the author. So, if he will constantly pick your nose, you'll get the achievement "Junior Miner" +10 chance of finding nose mineral deposits.

Titles.

Titles need to win, they may be awarded by the author at the behest of his heel and the collective unconscious. For example, HE often spies on girls in the locker room, the author do not care, but everyone who knows about it in the fanfic (secondary characters) in the recruitment of a critical mass can affect the appearance of the GG of the title "Perversion". The same applies to commentators, if GG often in the comments give any characteristic, it can grow into a title. It can be worn and it gives certain properties to the hero. Two titles can not be worn.

Chapter one.

How do all the stories about popadantsev begin? Probably, the author tells an ordinary story that an ordinary student in the city of X went somewhere, went to bed, drank in the company, and then an accident, a drunken fight, just woke up, once, he is in another world. Same with me everything was not standard. I'm in another world is sought. Here is directly slept and saw, as'll get in him. Every day I fell asleep with the thought that I would Wake up in a clearing in the elven forest, the pentagram of the Demonologist's dropout or I would be sucked into some random portal. In General, read a bunch of fanfiction on this subject, and diligently sought out such portals.

The only thing I was afraid to do was to kill myself or get into an accident (flood or fire).

Then one day heading home after a hard day's work, in the floor of the empty bus, sat down beside me grandfather. An ordinary man, not strange and not of this world, as they like to describe all sorts of authors, and quite ordinary, with a shopping bag and a cap. I even did not pay attention to, well, grandfather, well, sat down to one side, he may place like it here.

Contrary to popular belief, I did not stick in the window, listening to the next song of Aria or Kish in headphones, indulging in melancholy. And thought that I should make for dinner, burgers or soup. Burgers the money was sorry, and the soup was too lazy to cook for a long time. Dilemma.

– Better soup. - Suddenly the voice of my companion.

\- His work is not convenient to take for lunch. - Mechanically I responded almost resigned to the fact that I want more soup.

\- Well, then do it both ways. Grandfather shrugged.

\- Right, and that's enough for the rest of the week. – I nodded. I'm not hearing pondering what to cook?

\- No, just thinking loudly.

– Tell me (American), a lot of times heard this phrase, but I don't understand how "loud" think?

\- This is with what hand watch. The man in the head is usually thoughts flow sluggishly, slowly, barely tossing and turning. And sometimes mixed up from the third to the tenth jump, not to sort. But if you now deliberately thinking about anything in particular, in paints imagining how and what are you gonna do, weigh the pros and cons, the idea is bright, loud, clear. The old man explained.

\- Then I see. You know what I want to ask you? I asked the question I was on the tip of tongue.

– No.

\- How? You read minds?

\- I read-agreed with me my counterpart-But I can only read those thoughts that are not directed at me directly. In General it's hard.

– A you can me in another world send? - I didn't pull the cat's balls.

I'm not. But I know someone who can – has Hastened to cheer my grandfather, seeing how upset I was.

Who's that? - Hope, as they say, dies last.

– So it is sure who. and showed the thumbs up – the Creator. And get to him for an audience I can help you. And no, I won't kill you.

\- You are.…

\- It's all over your face. The old man laughed and slapped me on the shoulder.

Attention is downloading…

Download 8%

Download 15%

Download 43%

Download paused…

Download resumed…

progress 43%

Download 78%

Download 100%.

The download is complete.

You are welcomed by the System. You are in the starting location-a Great Nothing.

To configure the character, call the control console.

Here it is! So I was in another world! Although not yet included, but soon there will be. The weird thing is, or not, I don't care if I have a system. That I'm in the middle of a great Nothing. I know for sure that I was at a meeting with the Creator and that he fulfilled my desire. For some reason, this confidence was in this thought that back to say I wouldn't dare. Although I do not remember the meeting.

So what do we have here? Before me hangs in the air"!"exclamation point, something like a system prompt. I wanted to touch her with my hand, but not with my hands! Like the rest of the body. Yes and air there is no, simply"!"before the eyes of all. How to call the console? Mentally?

I presented the desired action and a character window appeared in front of me. So, with governance worked out. Whats the deal?

-Name-

-Race-

-Kind-

-Floor-

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

With the first all is clear, but with questions at all. What's the meaning of that? Is there a system prompt? When I thought about it, the window came out.

Tip:

The main parameters impacting future performance. So choosing a name can determine the fate of creatures (it is highly recommended not to use the names of famous heroes), a race of beings affects innate abilities, genus affects generic skills, gender limits on some predisposition.

I see. So depending on race, gender and kind of hidden characteristics will change. Well. We must decide. Let's start with the first one. Name, what should I call myself? It is clear that if you take the name of the famous hero, then the fate of his example. Here is collusion Naruto and fucked up. Will all the crippled child to walk, and then pathetic to overcome. Nafig it is necessary, such happiness!

The name should be the most common, and best unclear. That would certainly.

Name: Alex

Attention! The user name is assigned once and cannot be changed. Confirm your choice?

I hold my breath and press YES.

And.… Nothing's happening. Generally. No explanation for the name? then says that the name itself is quite conventional and no terrible fate I'm not prepared for.

Why did I call myself Alex, and nothing else? It's simple, it's the most common name I could remember. I don't want my fate to be predetermined, and I knew about it.

Next we have a choice of race. So what do we have here?

Mentally wishing to open the race, was rolled out this piece of writing, that I couldn't review for all to see. Fortunately though there was a marker. So, a huge number of races: humans, elves, dwarves, orcs, goblins, fixie, Pixies, ogres, hazy, dragons... well, most races I was not able to identify, well that was a brief description of each race.

For example such a race, as Faara.

Fairy – a race of intelligent symbiotes, outside of symbiosis are highly vulnerable to physical and magical attacks. Have a powerful empathy which capture the desire of the recipient's body. Fairy can genetically improve the body partner, discover hidden abilities, increase life expectancy. Not able during symbiosis to identify themselves as a person completely merges with the recipient.

And a small picture, something strange jelly-like, pale yellow with many long tentacles. Brrr! Whatever! I don't!

Still got race Nisil. Such bear-like creatures, growth under three meters. Instead of wool pile very fine needles that replace their hair. Too horror, how do they reproduce then? Must be very careful.

From known, as and mentioned before were Elves. Fragile at first glance cute creatures with long ears. Dragons-huge lizards with horns and wings, magical power, like three hundred human Archmages.

There was a PostScript to the amount of mana.

In the end, the list I have this shovel in forever. I did not miss something interesting, like to choose a race, which problems then it will be more than good. But, when something ends. That's the list over. And I was staring at the line at the end of the "Editor"list for an hour on subjective time.

What the hell I went through thousands and thousands all sorts of gibberish when you stupidly open the editor?! Not otherwise the system mocks, though silly it is. What's the point of her being bullied if she's some kind of program? Come on, what's in the editor?

Opened the panel which was a lot of any. Really a lot. Romper, division, numbers, switches. Another eternity I understood all of the options sifting is not needed and leaving what is useful to me. In the end simplified editor for as long as I could and started to craft the actual body.

So, first of all. Race must be humanoid. Chose the structure of two legs, two arms, head and ass. Like nothing not missed? Floor yet, because it's in a different place to configure. Well, the growth in the adult form, set up the meter ninety. Not a long, but already and not a small.

Next, bones. The strongest bones I could find were in demons. Although they had to change a little, because they are without magic, was so heavy that to go with this skeleton was not possible. The bone demon was solid, I made them hollow inside and a bunch of reinforcing partitions. Also added flexibility, now each bone is slightly bent, which in the long term will add flexibility to the whole body. In strength they are only slightly inferior to the original, but fun 2.5 times easier.

Muscle looking for a long time, the most promising was from a dragon. But they consumed such an amount of oxygen and nutrients that if you do not have a dragon reserve of mana and regeneration, you will lie all the time layer and eat, for any load will dry you up to the state of the mummy. The yield was found original, one of the races was something like hydraulic muscles, as strange as it may sound. The very fibers of muscle tissue were seemingly indistinguishable from normal, but it was fundamentally wrong.

They consisted of billions of communicating capsules filled with jelly-like mass, so the tension of any muscle group pressure in these capsules was pumped and forced to move the entire system. Another very interesting point, the amount of liquid that was in the capsules was finite, that is, it was produced, but beyond the necessary it was not there. But there was a way to instantly gain, it is when in acute need in capsule muscles pumped excessive pressure which resulted in multiple amplification of the entire body in a short period of time. However the rollback was terrible, because the capsules burst open and healed very slowly. I was counting on the system, so as to regenerate can is HP.

On the skin, then again I helped evolutionary quirks silicon forms of life. In fact, intelligent crystals, the strength with the diamond. No, I didn't become a huge piece of glass, I just created something like the smallest scales of these crystals instead of skin. How I have learned to make them matte and not reflect light. Estimate would Shine in the sun as glamorous Padovani? Brrrr…

The bodies I made a similar skin, also of small crystals. In General, my carcass was very armored. For indicators, I was stronger than dragon.

Turn to blood. Such an organism as I have ordinary blood can not handle. Here we have a highly concentrated broth. By the way, the system helped me to generate the necessary liquid. The result was dark brown, almost black thick blood.

Fingernails on feet and the hands of those same crystals. Afterthought duplicated all the vital organs twice, had to make them smaller, but more powerful. With stomach a separate story, no stomach variant could convert enough energy for my functioning.

I had to go back to the system. As a result in my stomach the whole live reactor which processed all arriving food with efficiency of 97%. In theory I now need I will go once a year. Again in theory, radioactive diamonds.

We had a power source in line. Source of manna, chakra source of, psi source of, source of spiritual energy, Ki source of, prano source of. I wanted everything at once, but they did not get along with each other. In small amounts maybe, but all together led to the collapse of the entire system. Even the System couldn't help. Over this problem I fought for a very long time, in the end I was able to solve it.

Really got such a fusion mixture that even the system was unable to identify it. And the title was "?"well, I just renamed it "Energy". How did I get this all started? Yes, everything just happened really, I started experimenting with the what the least conflict. So Ki less conflicts with chakra, and spiritual energy with prana. Psi was generally inert with all energies, so I did something like nesting dolls hiding sources in each other wrapping each Psi leaving micro-holes for seeping and mixing energies.

At the end were the energy channels in the body. There were several options. Be the first to make a thick channel and many branches on all systems in the body or to make many small. In the first case it was possible to count on the ability of the manipulation of huge amounts of energy, but close to themselves access to more subtle manipulations. In the second case, the channels could not pass a large amount of energy and these channels can not do much, so that something Grand I could not count. The exit there is at least as always from imagination, I simply I mentioned as many small steel wires form a hefty steel lifeline. This is the principle used. As a result, the result exceeded all expectations. So the power of the channels was six times higher than the one fat and control was at the level of a handful of little ones.

And finally we moved on to appearance. Paul had to change to men's, for the looks to cook the asexual thing was dumb. Growth, as mentioned in the adult version 190cm. Hair made light brown (did not bother with all sorts of experiments), the skin was a little lighter than usual European hair on the body except the head and eyebrows was not accustomed to crystal clear the skin. The hair on his head was thicker and the hair just did not grow. Muscle did nothing, because by default the body turned out athletic in appearance.

In the end I remembered that not bad would imagine the Sharingan in the eye to push, but broken off. All eyes were signs of the Kind. So I'll save it for later.

Just in time for Family and approached. There are actually too a large list of without further ADO went down to the very bottom of the list. Again found editor of. Again, a long dance with a tambourine, simplified editor. What we have. Here, by all sorts of Generic features can be configured and their manifestation. For example, the more you Uzumaki the brighter you have red hair, even more explosive. If it is to simplify. Also, if you want to get Cihovska peepers, be prepared that your mind will toil because of the huge amount of information. If it does not take into account that for the awakening and development of the Sharingan's need to get a lot of stress and methodically harass themselves suffering.

Not just the same as they are brothers cut for the eyes and so on. Easier with the Birth of Harry Potter his mother. There are Generic features on the appearance is not strongly tied, but oppressed the source of energy. So, for example, will compromise the family's honor, and catch the family curse, which increases with the generations.

In the end, not coming to specific conclusions about the Kind, left the place empty. After all, the Kind you can base yourself and your ability, or even to buy something for life. For example, the blessing prevostii to go on the whole Race, but it should still be earned. Therefore, the editor simply did not have those gifts, so to speak. But there was a PostScript.

I think I'm done with the editor. Now you can see what I got.

Name: Alex

Level: 1

Race: ? (select title)

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 1200

Energy: 2700

Endurance: 120

Intelligence: 270

Power: 90

Dexterity: 15

Will: 7

Charisma: 30

Free points: 6

Peculiar properties:

Vinaigrette: You alloy many races, you do not apply common principles of life. You accommodate things that can't coexist together.

Attitude with Order: - 1000 (aversion).

Attitude with Chaos: + 1000 (interest)

Fucking sparrows! That's only of interest from the chaos I missed, I certainly don't know, than it threatens me, but nothing good should be expected. But with the Order dislike sad. Born did not, and a relationship with someone messed up.

Archmage room: you are so mixed with different forces that this seething mixture even call nothing. The result of all energy manipulations is not predictable. You with equal success can, how to create a miracle, and get a harmless zilch, it is likely to self-kill, even from a Firefly.

Note: Graded with the growth characteristics of Control "»

Attention!

Added new feature:

Control: -350

Holy shit! Wanted to be powerful ubivator and was crippled somehow! Give me back everything! I didn't sign up for this!

And in the answer silence. Ooh, you bastards! Okay what's next, it still does not change anymore. Now we have to lean on control by all means.

The mind of the player: do not apply To you mental impact.

The body of the player: While there is a HP you won't die. Body characteristics do not degrade over time.

All the character creation done. Now where would I go? The world selection icon is not active.

Warning: Character created! A random world is being generated. The world generated.

Enjoy the game!

What about the choice of the world!? - I tried to be indignant, and failed in darkness.

Chapter two.

Yay! I was born! - The baby in the arms of a burly woman was shouting. Although from the outside it looked like the kid yells, "Whoo, I braaa". In General only for Alex his cries evolved into words, in fact no.

In the first moments of life I was sick. No, the realization that I was born in another world I was happy, but feeling terrible. Fortunately I was quickly washed and wrapped in something warm. Then gave in his mouth huge tit, and I passed out. The value of this at the time didn't care, because I starved to sleep.

The second time I opened my eyes only after some time and tried to figure out what is happening around. Eyesight not yet fully adjusted, so I saw the murky silhouettes and heard the sweet voice. The shade then approached, then receded. But here I was picked up in something wrapped up and brought somewhere. I will omit the details of the first two weeks of my life as there is nothing to describe, due to the fact that the normal sense organs refused to function. But after this period of time when I could more or less see the world around and people, I strongly wanted back in his old world. Very wanted. Let's start in order.

The first thing to understand is that all people (or not) was huge. No, seriously. I could fit in my mother's palm. Do you have any idea what that is? I felt like a fucking cockroach. The only plus, as for me, is the presence of my mother just huge Breasts compared to me. My size wouldn't bother me much if it wasn't for one thing! I have a brother and a sister. They're about twice my size! Can you imagine?! I'm the youngest child! So and until-not far. Come on.

Describe their surveillance. I'll start with my mother. The way I spend most of my time with her. Apparently because of my small size with me messing around constantly. When, as my brother and sister already crawling in entire! And that's two weeks old! I'm such feats did not commit, simply lack the strength to rise to his knees. At the very least I learned to toss and turn from side to side. Well, my mother is a very beautiful woman. I would say insanely beautiful, light almost white hair to the middle of the back, a charming smile.

Eyes color of the sky. Voluminous chest and wasp waist. Like a fairy tale. Father sorry, I have not seen. And indeed men have never seen. I was always in some tent. In view of some of the skins are greenish-brown hue, most likely a crocodile, because the wool was not, and the characteristic scales were. Mother same has gone, too, in these skins. She tied a kind of bra made of this skin on her chest and wore a loincloth.

Guess what I live in the wild tribe was not difficult. Hike in the stone age! This is fucked! Well at least my parents and I don't orangutans have. Omit the moment that everything around me was huge, it's clear, I'm small. Mother spoke in not clear language, from the word absolutely. Mix some guttural sounds with tints, tones guessed that she's Lisp. I tried to speak the usual language, and it surprised her somewhat. Certainly surprising when two of your children, properly, how all the kids are buzzing and squeaked, and a third child agukaet, agukaet and chatters.

Now let me tell you a little about the System. I was able to open the character window and review my data. They have not changed much except for physical indicators. Compare yourself only happened with the brother and sister. Mom of course I couldn't recognize, the level is too low. But for comparison, my numbers.

Name: ? (Alex)

Level: 1

Race: ? (select title)

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 120/120 (+1200) (limited to reach level 10)

Energy: 270/270 (+2700) (limited to reach level 10)

Endurance: 12 (+120) (limited to reach level 10)

Intelligence: 27 (+270) (limited to reach level 10)

Power: 9 (+90) (limited to reach level 10)

Dexterity: 1 (+15) (limited to reach level 10)

Will: 9

Charisma: 43

Free points: 6

Control: -350

bFeatures:

Vinaigrette: You alloy many races, you do not apply common principles of life. You accommodate things that can't coexist together.

Relationship with the Order: - 1000 (dislike)

Attitude with Chaos: + 1000 (interest)

Archmage room: you are so mixed with different forces that this seething mixture even call nothing. The result of all energy manipulations is not predictable. You with equal success can both create a miracle, and receive a harmless zilch, the probability to self-kill, even from a Firefly is great.

Note: Graded with the growth characteristics of Control "»

The mind of the player: do not apply To you mental impact.

The body of the player: While there is a HP you won't die. Body characteristics do not degrade over time.

By the way charisma +13 and Will +2. In charisma I added because, that still a small, cute and so on on transcript. Here is and has risen feature. Will rose for the reason that I steadfastly endured the inconvenience when I went 2 times for myself. And this for 2 weeks! Apparently my reactor, which instead of stomach copes almost perfectly. Although my siblings do not yet have soiled myself not once or have I just not seen. Speaking of which.

Brother.

Name: ?

Level: 1

Race: ?

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 254/254

Energy: no

Endurance: 25

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 23

Dexterity: 6

Will: 2

Charisma: 10

Free points: 6

Sister.

Name: ?

Level: 1

Race: ?

Rod: no

Gender: women.

Life: 230/230

Energy: no

Endurance: 23

Intelligence: 7

Power: 18

Dexterity: 7

Will: 3

Charisma: 15

Free points: 6

In short a complete ass! My weather is more than twice as tenacious and stronger than me! Although energy in them why something there is no. Maybe there are shamans here? Not everyone has a gift? We'll see, actually.

Race, as and I have not is displayed. And how is it connected, is not yet understood. But I'm not in a hurry with my race. I think I'll call it later.

It's been two years since I was born. I can run, climb trees and even learn to speak! Of course I suffered, but it was worth it! Still in physical development, I lag far behind their peers, about two times, though at the expense of intelligence emerge. And there is an explanation. Just all around real Monsters! Yes, Yes with a capital letter. Take me, for example. My height is about sixty centimeters and I weigh twenty-five pounds. But my brother and sister passed the bar in one meter and weigh, probably, fifty kilograms. Adults, according to my estimates, from two meters seventy centimeters women and up to three and a half meters men! What, huh? I'm there myself in the editor set up? The growth of 190 centimeters? I'll be a fucking dwarf forever!

The only thing that saves me is high intelligence. I'm a very smart boy compared to others. I'm a fucking genius, man! At least because there is not even metal tools. Everything is made of dinosaur bone. Yes, there are dinosaurs here. More precisely, they live everywhere here. I never understood what kind of world it was, or if there were other races.

My mother once asked, she knows that in addition to our village there are a couple of villages, on this her knowledge ends. Shamans unfortunately, there is no. Only the chief. The leader is the most hefty and clever man in the tribe. If the leader is stupid, but healthy, he can glue the fins in my sleep. Well, this I understand, because to control a tribe of stupid bullies will not give the tribe itself.

All children in the tribe to the third level in the value of the race question marks. With what it is connected I don't understand. We just call ourselves"people". No, not like we used to, it's translated for you. I'm not going to tell you that we are all "Ya", as is the title of our race, according to the tribe. Now I lie and think over this riddle. Decided to give the name of their race. Judging by the fact that everything is huge and dangerous, it will call the race "the titans", what sounds! The race of Titans, living on the meat of the dinosaurs! That's not bragging! I saw a chief with his bare hands wringing the neck of a dinosaur the size of a car. That was awesome!

So do I. Well, jabbed in place of "race" and introduced the "Titan". What have we done?

Name: Yua (Alex)

Level: 2

Race: Titan

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 200/200 (+1200) (limited to reach level 10)

Energy: 300/300 (+2700) (limited to level 10)

Endurance: 20 (+120) (limited to reach level 10)

Intelligence: 29 (+270) (limited to reach level 10)

Power: 12 (+90) (limited to reach level 10)

Dexterity: 5 (+15) (limited to reach level 10)

Will: 14

Charisma: 52

Free points: 12

Control: -350

My indicators have increased slightly, but this is not significant compared to other children. Pump any characteristic I can not, in view of a very young age. Sometimes I can't even keep my balance, let alone play sports. But nothing, soon I'll show everyone. The main thing is to grow up a little more.

Did you notice? I was named! I'm Yua now. As my mother said, it means fry. Not quite so of course, just Yua – this is a small fish, very slippery and elusive, lives in local ponds. Despite such importance, I did my name like that. Short and to the point.

Let's get back to the energy, I've been trying to feel it for a year and a half. I know exactly where it is, but I don't know how to reach it. Tried everything already. It remains only to meditate. On this I devote at least two hours a day. Previously, children clung constantly to me, because of my small stature and my oddities, but then help came quite suddenly. I'm protected by AIA's sister.

The Academy, very similar to the mother. Same beautiful eyes, the color of the sky, the same blond hair. But there are differences. She's got black like jet-black eyelashes and eyebrows. This contrast makes it amazingly beautiful. Here AII me and protects me, she truly considers it his duty to take care of a little brother. Always something feeds mainly sugar worms. Well? Wild or not? The worms are really delicious.

So one day, I as usual ran away from everyone to the edge of the village, there was a convenient clearing in front of the palisade fence (in appearance rather wall, as the wall of a meter in diameter logs), and sat in meditation, trying to find the key to its source. Here me found children. Led by their cocky kid, the largest of all, and the right hand he had my brother. We were not friends with a relative, he considered me a weakling and a burden. So happy to teach all children to ridicule me. Often I managed to escape from them, but sometimes it did not come out. Right now, I'm in too deep myself, and paid for that thrown with a stick right in the forehead. The stick was healthy, as thick as my arm and taller than me, but it didn't leave any marks on me. I said that all the titans are monstrously strong? Even small dinosaurs, the size of a cow, could not bite through the skin of an adult Titan.

When I decided to run, I was immediately knocked to the ground, and began to beat the whole crowd. Children are very cruel, especially if you're not like everyone else. Here and there the Academy. She's with some wild roar jumped on the neck of the leader, and grabbed Tom's hair and eyes. Wildly shrieking began to tear the claws in the face. Little eyes gouged out this asshole. Something like fiveroses shit threw the Academy, and he jumped to the side. SIS, meanwhile, pushed me back and grinned like a cat ready Wapiti with renewed vigor. But the leader of a children's gang told then that to fight weak females not man's business, and quickly-quickly dumped. At the last moment, his brother snorted in disdain and left behind the others.

I was so sorry for everything that's happening to me. I sat and cried softly, smearing snot and blood all over my face. Near the village of aII. Sat and reassured me. She promised to always be there to protect her little brother. I promised myself that will put the life, but become stronger and will protect the Academy and my mom. It was a Promise!

Chapter 3.

Ten years have passed since then. I got stronger, stretched out, muscles were poured by force. Gaze hardened and became rigid. With a jet split the rocks, the smell of me so much that pangolins are dying. All me respect, and enemies childhood bypass side. Girls in tribe nice blush under meeting, and on the evenings languidly sigh.

Hell no! I was small, and remained so! Peers stretched for more than two meters, and I'm only one and a half. Hormones are playing, everyone is already whispering in the bushes. Boys look at girls and Vice versa. Although such a strong boys and girls, but we're only thirteen years old, plus or minus a year.

I'm crow. Guys I'm getting hit on, are not respected. The girls look in disgust. Friends virtually there is no. So, a couple of friends who don't pay much attention to me. Of those whom I can call friend, was only AII, its very love. She has many times for me, during these ten years stood up, though I tried as little as possible to get involved in the showdown. Was quiet and unsociable.

AII, it has grown to be insanely beautiful. I often find myself thinking that I don't think of her as a sister. But I pull myself away all the time. She looks like a goddess now. Growth under two meters, but the figure is foldable, the fourth breast size, thin waist, beautiful straight legs. Her hair like a waterfall down to the bottom. Her face is so perfect that I'm not sure that there is anyone more beautiful among people.

Often began to notice how it looks guys. Especially the asshole Barking, the child was ruled by all children. It's a good thing my sister doesn't care about any of these guys. She even by local standards, strange. Not as weird as me, but not out of this world. She's not interested in women's gossip and girlfriends. Leather dressing and embellishment, what do the main part of the girls, in addition to the economy. She even dreams of becoming a hunter. I made myself a bow out of bone, and knocks the small pterodactyls. We often go with her to the forest, where we are engaged in hunting for small game, training, and I meditation. The questions sisters, what is so doing, tried to explain to her about the inner energy that you can use it to change the world around us. But naturally the result was not achieved. In fact I was not able this energy to use it. I must have a lot of it, though. Apparently it's all because of the huge fine to control.

What have I achieved in ten years? Look.

Name: Yua (Alex)

Level: 9

Race: Titan

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 990/990 (+1200) (limited to reach level 10)

Energy: 400/400 (+2700) (limited to level 10)

Endurance: 99 (+120) (limited to reach level 10)

Intelligence: 40 (+270) (limited to reach level 10)

Power: 55 (+90) (limited to reach level 10)

Dexterity: 40 (+15) (limited to reach level 10)

Will: 50

Charisma: 72

Free points: 54

Control: -350

I did not spend free points of characteristics. That's right-still I feel that they are useful to me, but now I'm thinking to put all in agility. It is this indicator that I suffer the most. Well, except for control, which I don't know how to approach. Force me nature is not cheated (or in the editor messed). Again, when compared to others I'm a little behind. But not critical, as in the first couple. Here are the stats Barking.

Name: Lai

Level: 7

Race: Titan

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 1250/1250

Energy: no

Endurance: 110

Intelligence: 25

Power: 70

Dexterity: 20

Will: 32

Charisma: 49

Free points: 42

The gap I was able to reduce through training and levels. Although all young men in our tribe are actively training to become hunters and warriors. Here in General to be weak is dangerous. All the boys see themselves as great warriors, though in fact the last time was in conflict with another tribe over the territory of more than twenty years ago. And no wonder, here and so dangerous to live, but also to fight among themselves, a real waste.

Analyzing the stats, I came to some conclusions. All my peers are bigger and stronger than me, even if the levels are lower. But the dexterity suffers. They are heavier and unwieldy. And the mass is much more than it seems. So for example I growth fifty meters weigh 80 pounds, and what can we say about those who are three feet? And inertia has not been canceled.

Another interesting fact, which just precipitated. If it was anything, I'd be drunk. The titans lay eggs. I'm not talking about men! Women titans lay two to four eggs! Anyway, I hatched from an egg. At the time of birth of this of course did not notice, but a fact. I did not even bother on this topic. Well, eggs come from the titans, so what? Dinosaurs are doing it too.

Now about the bread. I really want to pump the tenth level. But the levels swing very hard! Ninth level, I rocked for two years, and a year and a half already shake tenth. Experience points are given for daily tasks, such as going for water, cook dinner, go for firewood and so on. Experience is given crumbs. For killing poultry on the hunt give more of course, only small game in the area knocked out, and large near the village is not found. Go further into the woods can not be dangerous. Hunters go in groups of six people. Young people don't take it for granted.

A hunter can only be a man who has reached twenty years of age, and proved on the test that he can cope with the caught Raptor (a small predator the size of a subcompact). That's why they think my sister's weird. Hunter she's not to be. And want her to give in marriage to another village through the year.

By tradition, every few years different tribes exchange women to renew the blood. Logically, I understand and even approve. But! They want to give my AII! I can't let that happen. Therefore, I dream to finally finish the tenth level! Here rules the power who is stronger that and the rights. If I'm strong enough, I can defend my sister.

No, I won't kill anyone and run away from the village with my sister. Everything is much easier and more difficult at the same time. I need to prove to the chief that I'm a strong enough man to be able to better manage the fate of a close relative. That's what fathers of daughters do, that's what boys in love do. They are fighting with the leader for the right to leave the tribe's daughter, beloved. Not to death by itself. Not even necessarily to win, it is enough to show the leader what are you willing to go for his goal.

Mom used to tell a story. That once guy fell in love in girl, and challenged the leader, that would prove that he can force its repelled. Leader the rules can not refuse, the more the girl liked the chief too. Thus it was planned to keep the girls in the tribe. And here during the battle, the leader has not calculated force killed the guy. He long lamented, spoke that didn't want to kill. And that would fulfill the last wish of the murdered man took the girl. To not give in another tribe.

I think it's a lot more mundane than that. The chief simply under the pretext of accidental murder took the woman. But as we know history is written by the winner.

Before I can challenge the chief, I need to finish level ten. I'm dead.

Chapter 4.

Six months later we AII lie on our clearing and rest from training. What is good, the climate here is mild. Neither hot nor cold. No snow. The rainy seasons are the same as the droughts.

\- AII, and through six months will come from another tribe. – has he Spoken I, despite in the sky.

– I know-followed doomed the answer.

Can we run? – Not really hoping for a positive response, I suggested.

\- Yeah, and die in one day. Like your stories. - Don't fun one answered SIS.

It's sad. I got nobody here but you and mom. I agreed with her. Outside the village is very dangerous. There are such predators there that we won't last a couple of days. Option find another tribe, too, not regard. There we will be, at best, on the position of slaves. AII will take away to themselves by the right of force, and I will be attached to any work, until they realize that I am by local standards a dwarf, not a child.

Don't be sad. – Smiled At AII. - Your spirit will always be with me and mine with you. And in General we have at least six months!

"Only six months –" I Sighed.

– Well you, you're boring! - Let's go for a swim. Called me sister and got up.

\- You hear? I was wary.

Hear what? Ow! – get me the Academy.

We gotta go! Quick! – I jumped the ground and ran in the Wake of the SIS.

In the meadow I felt the tremors and increasing hum. Sense we were approaching something vast and many.

We ran through a rare forest, up hill and down Dale, it was urgent to warn the titans in the village. What was coming here was very dangerous. And I think it was moving towards the village. A couple of kilometers to the village we overcame in a few minutes. In village already, too, felt something was wrong. Because the earth is already trembling, and the rumble could clearly distinguish.

A worried mother ran out to meet us.

What's happening? - shouted AII. She was very frightened.

\- You where go constantly!? All then! Follow me! - Mom commanded and ran deep into the village.

The village was a mess. The titans ran back and forth, collecting belongings. In the center of the village stood the leader and give commands. I was trying to arrange an evacuation.

We ran up to his tent, there already was Yur. My older brother. He was just getting the last parcels out of the tent.

– Who may be able to explain what's going on here!? – Blew Up The Academy.

– Silently grab your trunks! And run. A herd of giant lizards is heading here! Sharply snapped the legal.

\- How did they get to the plateau? - I have already asked my question. How, really? Our tribe lived on a fairly high plateau, where they could not get large lizards. It was an excellent natural protection for sixty years.

\- After the last rains the land came down. Stone blurred. - My brother said and gave me a heavy bowl. – Face. - He said, and began to tighten the ropes on my back to keep this bowl.

\- We have to get out of here! Why the fuck did you give me that Baul? - I had a little too much trouble. And who wouldn't be scared if that bowl weighed like me? I'm still with him to run!

– And live like you're going without anything? After the herd there will be furrowed earth – snapped legal.

\- Everyone run! - Mom shouted, and we ran after her.

Running was hard. The ropes were tightening so tight that it was very difficult to breathe. Still and weight was quite not a small. And I'm fucking behind the whole band!

We went to the side of the gorge. This gorge was narrow, the great lizards will not pass and took it in hilly terrain. Of course, I only escape route don't know, but I saw a couple of times gorge itself.

After a couple of minutes there was a crack of the broken stockade. It was fucked! A herd of enormous dinosaurs, with a height less than ten meters rushed forward without a path. And with such speed that they will catch up with us very quickly. And to the gorge to run a mile. All dramatically accelerated, spurred on by the raging adrenaline. I also accelerated as much as possible on my small legs. But hopelessly behind. Those who were smarter threw off their bags. I couldn't have done that. Since the knots were tied on my back, I had nothing to cut the ropes with.

At some point, I even started to lose health. I shouted, trying to beg the knife, but the titans seemed mad and rushed forward. So I was at the very end. Blood pounded in his temples. My health is half gone. My brother, sister and mother were lost in the crowd at the very beginning. I couldn't maintain their speed.

That's when the titans first got to the gorge, pushed me in the back. From what I even broke away from the ground, and in the air turned a hundred eighty degrees. Bleary eyes, I could see dozens of animals lizards foaming at the mouth rushed to the tribe. I was thrown to the side.

I rolled on the ground, I pulled off the bowl, simultaneously breaking it. I think I saw some rocks that fell out. Or was it? At some point, I was suddenly not up to thinking. Another hit the ground I felt a sharp pain. Apparently, he broke some ribs.

I was lucky that I got thrown off to the side. So lying on the ground, I could see a few titans being trampled by the herd. The others were luckier. Those who didn't manage to slip in the gorge, hid behind a rock fragment, but the way to rescue was blocked. As I lay there and shone with a bit of rolled into the ravine below me couldn't trample. I needed at least a minute.

Life: 240/990 (+1200) (limited to reach level 10)

When life rose to three hundred, and the pain in my chest subsided a little, I leaned out of the pit. It was shitty. That part of the tribe that took refuge behind a fragment of rock could not get into the gorge because the herd hitting a dead end not going anywhere. And because any movement reacted with aggression. So several of the males who used to come there, and take a good look at them.

Men, those that fell into the gorge, tried shouting, spears and stones to distract the lizards themselves, but they did not succumb to provocation. Looking around the clearing, which was trampled by the giants, I noticed more than a dozen corpses. But thank God no one with white hair was there. Suddenly my eyes caught on a torn piece of skin, half full of stones.

– She's a bitch! I swore in a whisper. - Thanks brother, scum. – Decided on the sly to get rid of me. Stuck a bag of rocks in the confusion so I wouldn't run away? If I survive, I will definitely shake his throat.

Now we need to get out of here, regeneration slowly restores me, so I can already move. When my life crawled to the five-hundred mark, I decided to act. Taking advantage of my small growth, I began to crawl to the side, the rock which is adjacent to the gorge. If I climb it, I can crawl to the top of the exit.

So I managed to crawl undetected to get close to the rock, and began slowly to clamber up. I need to get at least fifteen meters up. Otherwise, dinosaurs can get to me. A good place to move towards the gorge got ten meters from the ground. Higher unfortunately, it was more difficult to climb. Not finding a better solution I'm almost crawling his way to salvation.

In the middle of the road I saw those who took refuge behind a piece of rock. They were at a decent distance. Their was about twenty and among them was mother! My legs buckled suddenly. And was in my throat lump.

What to do? We need to save her somehow! But how!? Think the hat fit. Almost tearing out my hair, I began to feverishly think what to do. It is necessary to somehow distract the lizards that the titans were able to get to the gorge. But what can I do about it? The screams and the stones they spit, even if you jump from the cliff and run them no it will not give results. I need a plan, one that I can survive!

What do you need to do to distract a herd of huge lizards? And to do this so that would be distracted by all? The most logical thing that neither be set on fire. But what? A loincloth on my ass? It's no more dangerous than lighting a match for them. Then I saw among the dinosaur eggs. They were in the center. The size was two times smaller than the adults. What if I attack the cub? Should the herd react? For lack of a better plan, I decided to improvise.

In order to get close to the cubs need to become as invisible. To do this, I tried to wallow in the dirt and dust that was on the rock. Then he came down from it and lay in a small groove. As for evil, the earth was dry and hard, and I needed dirt. Something like ratrakov the earth under me, overcoming the disgust I peed. Until everything was absorbed began to knead the dirt and apply to themselves. I stank terribly. Lucky that out of necessity I have not walked and have something.

Next, I had the most difficult to get unnoticed to the young. I lay down on the ground and crawled. It took me an hour to crawl, I stopped and did not breathe every time I felt that the herd was beginning to worry. I almost got crushed a few times. But I managed to Dodge. Now I was lying five meters from the cub, and translated Ghost preparing to attack.

While I was crawling I managed to find a small bone. Just centimeters thirty. But there was a sharp chip on one end. The main thing to get to the eyes of the lizard. I hope the mother and others will be able to navigate and time to slip.

Lineup!

Animal: spiny Tail (cub)

Level: 5

Species: herbivore

Life: 2500/2500

Energy: no

Endurance: 250

Intelligence: 3

Power: 200

Dexterity: 15

Will: 7

Against the cub, I had every chance of winning. Adult specimens were much worse. On average, they were the tenth level.

Animal: spiny tail (female)

Level: 10

Species: herbivore

Life: 7400/7400

Energy: no

Endurance: 740

Intelligence: 5

Power: 640

Dexterity: 20

Will: 17

I didn't even hope to kill an adult. I counted only on my dexterity. Which I had to put all my free glasses in. Felt sorry for them so to spend, but that does not make for the sake of survival.

Name: Yua (Alex)

Level: 9

Race: Titan

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 850/1150 (+1200) (limited to reach level 10)

Energy: 400/400 (+2700) (limited to level 10)

Endurance: 115 (+120) (limited to level 10)

Intelligence: 45 (+270) (limited to level 10)

Power: 60 (+90) (limited to reach level 10)

Dexterity: 99 (+15) (limited to reach level 10)

Will: 52

Charisma: 72

Free points:

Control: -350

Ah, crying my control. But in the body added lightness. Like I've been bound hand and foot all my life. By the way I rolled + 10 points of stamina. Apparently balancing on the brink of death nice pumps. Well, God!

I tried to crawl as close as I could to the little dinosaur, and the moment it turned away, I jumped up. Made a wide step forward and jumped into that was forces. I barely had enough jump height to catch hold of his neck. Without wasting time until the lizard came to his senses, put a sharp end in the eye of the cub. My task was not to kill him, but to wound him properly. And I succeeded!

The lizard under me jerked, stood on its hind legs and roared at the top of its throat. I was even a little stunned. Only narrowly managed to stay on his back. As soon as the cub was silent, picking up air in the lungs for a new roar, I shouted.

– Run! I distract them!

And then the Rodeo started. The whole herd went berserk. Cub beneath me, probably scared of my voice and rushed up hill and down Dale. The adults followed us. I made a Titanic effort not to be thrown off the lizard. I had to send this beast to the side of the gorge.

Comfortably grabbing the knuckle, I tried to strike with the sharp end in the neck of the cub, so he ran in the opposite direction. And I did it. In the end, ten seconds we were running in the right direction, and then we caught up with the adults. One of the lizards put a baby sideways, trying to shake me off of it. So I don't have a broken leg had to hang on the neck. With this situation it was hard to hold himself, having dodged again so I climbed into the back of their transport. With increased agility, it was surprisingly easy for me.

At some point, the cub started to get tired. We slowed down significantly. If we stop I'm dead! The only solution is to climb an adult. The moment the big lizard got close enough, I jumped on it. It was a level twelve male. The most comfortable place to hold onto was the neck.

The giant fled farther, shaking his neck from side to side trying to throw me, but I clung like a tick. I should have gotten out. There was no point in threshing the knuckle in the armored neck. It's like a mosquito bite. So I climbed up the neck. My eye target.

Swinging on the fly me like a flag, the lizard raced faster and faster. I clung to his Horny growths climbed up. At some point, the ascent was over, and I found myself on my head.

From a height of ten meters I was able to see how the titans were able to escape into the gorge and now crowded at the entrance, watching as I fight for life. Die not like url. I grabbed the lizard's eyelids with both hands using the tried-and-true method of dinosaur control. The same way to be able to steer them more or less. Pain at all a good motivator orders.

My task is to drive it to the gorge. Then you will be able to survive. The main thing is not to fall off your vehicle, otherwise it is definitely guaranteed death. Somehow coping with the management, I was approaching the rock. According to my ideas, the dinosaur must hit a rock, and I mechanically drop into the gorge. The main time to knock out an eye.

The idea was good, but the implementation pumped up. Five meters from the landing point, I put my hands in the dinosaur's eye sockets at the elbow. From which he roared and shook his head with such force that it skidded. As a result, I did not get into the gorge, and I was impressed into the rock. As exactly and my transport. And then there was a rumbling. The rock began to collapse, multi-ton carcass of a lizard moved the fragile balance and caused not frail such a landslide, I'm like a cockroach with a ringing in the ears after the impact, clambered away from the landslide.

Flying from above stones all accelerated and accelerated. I longed to get to the edge of this stone waterfall, desperately maneuvering between the stones. When was only a few meters to the rescue, in the eyes abruptly darkened. His body went limp.

Apparently not fate…

Chapter 5.

I came to myself very hard. Body was lead. Somehow raising his hand, I was able to wipe his eyes from the dust and sand. The sun painted everything in red tones of the sunset. I was lying in a pile of rubble and sand. There was no one else around. Gotta get out.

I dug up fast enough. My body ached all over, was in minor abrasions, bruises and wanted very much to drink. I looked around.

The entrance to the gorge was filled up, in addition, there was also found a dinosaur carcass. Apparently he cut the fly in the canyon and its

crushed by pieces of rock. I was lucky that I ran away and rolled away from the main landslide. The worst part is now I can't get through to mine. Will have to look for

workarounds.

My attention was drawn to a bunch of notifications in the right corner of my review. I opened them and began to read that I had a system there.

Attention!

You have reached level 10.

All features of the character and the system are unlocked. Read more in " help»

Attention!

You have completed the hidden quest "save the tribe". Save the tribe-part of your tribe are trapped, come up with a way to save them.

Reward

10 000 experience.

Attention you have increased the level!

Level 17

(20 230/21 800)

Attention!

You killed an opponent who outperformed you.

Received 3000

experience's.

Attention you have increased the level!

Level 18

(23 230/23 700)

I'm pumping! If I didn't feel so bad, I'd probably be more happy.

Now I just wanted to lie down and die. Okay, need to watch status, and

after thinking about what to do.

\- Status!

Name: Yua (Alex)

Debut: severe depletion, – oz 5 points per minute.

Level: 18 (23 230/23 700 )

Race: Titan

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 312/3300 recovery 3 in sec.

Energy: 802/4050 recovery 5 V sec.

Endurance: 330

Intelligence: 405

Power: 100

Dexterity: 207

Will: 157

Charisma: 80

Free points: 54

Control: -21

Ahrenet! Just left there in shock to consider their status. I'm more than an order of magnitude stronger. That's just mean the General bruises, and sunken debate health, increased I felt.

The main changes occurred in the system. Apart from the fact that now I see the amount of experience. I can also see the recovery rate. Even more delighted I was finally flying to the limit to achieve the tenth level. It turns out no blocking of these points, I would be on a third weaker than themselves present. This gift pleased most of all.

Okay, now we need to find water. The benefit to a small river was not far away. Within fifteen minutes I was already at the water.

The first thing I did was drink from the heart. The thirst was unbearable. Then within twenty minutes scraping all the dirt that has accumulated on me. When I finished the sun had set over the horizon. It was necessary to look for a lodging for the night and livelihood. Because debat exhaustion but not too much weakened.

Debut: Exhaustion.

\- 2 points per minute.

To begin with, I returned to the ruined village. Twilight was able to find a more or less normal skins, the stock of dried meat and a couple of water gourds. All I put in was found in the same bag.

The village itself was a pitiful sight. Almost all the tents were trampled into the mud. The fence is completely destroyed, only a few very thick logs was seen in a rare palisade.

– We must find shelter... – I muttered under his breath.

I was looking for something suitable under the definition of shelter for thirty minutes. It is because in the dark it was difficult to find landmarks. As a child with my sister, we found a small cave with a very narrow hole. It was fun to play there, but it was safe for me

hiding from bullying kids. That's where I headed. There were of course suspicions that I now do not get through, but I was lucky.

The cave itself was roomy enough that we could in it to stand up. I laid out the skins, sat down and began to brake the bag in search of food. While looking for thought to go mad. The stomach was roaring like a wounded bison! And then there's the comedown happened because of the huge dose of adrenaline. In the end, I ate with shaking hands and all poured when trying to drink. After I had no strength to resist sleep, I naturally turned off until the morning.

Morning greeted me with cold and rain. Fortunately the cave was dry, but did not cancel the fact that the cave was ten

degrees cooler than on the street. Another message finally brought me out of the slumber.

Sleep in a safe place.

Your ZHS and Energy restored.

After reading the alert, I cheered up. He got out of the cave and began to wash under the tight jets of warm rain, bringing the body to tone. When came back, got your not clever food and began to gnaw pieces of dried meat washed down with water from a wineskin. I simultaneously began to study the changes in the system.

Status!

Name: Yua (Alex)

Level: 18 (23 230/23 700 )

Race: Titan

Rod: no

Husband.

Life: 3300/3300 recovery 3 seconds.

Energy: 4050/4050

recovery 5 in sec.

Endurance: 330

Intelligence: 405

Power: 100

Dexterity: 207

Will: 157

Charisma: 80

Free points: 54

Control: -21

Well, we've already seen that, although I was attracted to a change that I didn't pay attention to. My control has risen! Unbelievable! I had such a huge control failure that I thought I'd never get out of the minus! And here on you, just three hundred points increase. What happened? How to view logs?

After a couple minutes of searching I was able to find

I need logs, and among the crop reports of damage, debuffs, levels found what I need. And was there the next.

Attention!

Your health has fallen to a critical level! Raise your OJ!

Attention!

Within ten seconds, death is predicted! To use points of MP for conversion into the coolant?

Yes/No

The attention of the Player is unconscious. The selection will be made automatically. All MP points are listed in the OJ.

Attention!

You intuitively used Energy to get out of a critical situation. Control + 300.

Control: - 21

Hmm, what a good intuition I have, if I even managed to make the right choice in the bran. Or is it a subconscious desire to live, I helped?

It struck me the creeps at the thought that I could die. He choked on a piece of meat and coughed. So I have a last chance ability? Well, what does the system say about that? Where there mentioned about the help.

Help!

Status...

(open for viewing)

Ability to. (open for viewing)

Skills ...(open to view)

Achievements ...(open to view)

Titles... (open for viewing)

VP-barriers... (open to view)

Inventory ... (open for viewing)

Tasks ...(open for viewing)

Chat... (blocked)

Settings ... (locked)

I opened my mouth in surprise and my eyebrows have hit the ceiling of the cave. A half-eaten piece of meat fell out of my mouth. Holy shit there are functions turned out to be! If that's what I think, I'm IMBA!

First began in order to access everything.

The status is well understood here. I've seen him many times. And changes already know.

Abilities:

Meditation: level 27. Progress 17%

In the process of knowing yourself, you have achieved a lot, now from constantly sitting on your ass you have a corn. -15% incoming damage on the ass.

– You're fucking kidding me!

Intelligence +1

So calm down! Deep breaths. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. You have to think logically. Was I meditating? Done. Source of sensed? Felt. In meditation, I become easier to think, and the rest so has already entered into the habit. Okay that there

more about meditation?

In the process of meditation restore HP and MP

+100%.

At least something.

Recognition: level 19.

You see a brief information about the object.

Well, here and so everything is clear.

Last chance: MAX level. In a critical situation, you can convert your MP points into OJ.

Settings:

Automatic application On / Off

And this is the thing that pulled me out of the world. And what is most good is to configure the automatic mode. And this is a huge plus! As in a critical situation I can just not react what coolant I sank to zero. The main thing now is not

drain the energy dry, or I won't live long. There is no place for me to squander MP, I hope this is only yet nowhere.

On this ability to my had run out of. I guess I'll have to open them somehow.

Skills:

Hand-to-hand combat: level 12. Progress 79%.

You can fight back

hands and feet from newborn kittens. But if they will be a little more than two, you better run. Because of 101 Karate – this is also welcome.

I won't even comment on it. Though here, just the same, of course, in most fights I found it easier to escape. Chance that you will become a master BI 1%

Cooking: level 27. Progress 89%

You can distinguish the sole from steak veldan.

Again system's mocking me. Chance to cook something edible 50%.

Hunter: level 21. Progress 33%

It will not be difficult for you to catch a gopher. Someone bigger can catch you. Chance to accidentally shoot himself 3%

Fisherman: level 34. Progress 4%

This is the most pumped skill I have. I really liked fishing. Sometimes even managed to combine meditation and fishing. Although this is a dangerous thing, if you completely abandon the world and you can get caught for Breakfast lizard.

Chance to catch fish-15%.

Polyglot: level 10. Progress 64%

You know 2 or more languages. Chance to understand a foreigner-2%.

Craftsman: level 7. Progress 45%

In order to fix something is not right, we need to break that be needed. Hands grow from the ass and the imprisoned member – it's about you. The chance to invent a perpetual motion machine when you fix the stools and 0.0001%.

Archer: level 17. Progress 82%.

Robin hood in the grave turns over every time you pick up a bow. Chance to hit the target -0.5% at 1m distance. At 200m a chance to hit the target of 0%.

With these chances, I didn't understand at all. If they show the real essence of things, whether it is such a banter of the system over me.

Next we have

progress:

Hercules room.

Despite its size you are stronger than your countrymen with the same dimensions. Active +5% to the characteristics of endurance, strength, dexterity, will.

Status: not active.

I hope no one but me can see the statuses. Because it hurts good buns he makes, but his title is a bit confusing! Even the system messing with my growth! Rrrr!

"Cunt.»

All wanna give you a noogie but you are too brisk. Active skill +10%. Charisma -10%. Will-30%.

Status: not active.

If it were not for the fine, I would have accepted this achievement. And so, well, fuck it.

"Sister complex»

Everyone knows what you're thinking looking at your sister, you dirty pervert! In active able: buff on stone a hard-on in during ten hours.

Status: not active.

Fuck! He did not notice, I changed the pigment in red. I have no words... I can't imagine a situation where I would need this achievement.

Achievements were no more. So for a test I activated the room of Hercules. Immediately felt a slight vivacity throughout the body. Though a little, but still an increase to the stats. And with the status as something to accept.

With him, my numbers look like this.

Life: 3300/3465 recovery 3 sec.

Energy: 4050/4050 recovery 5 sec.

Endurance: 346.5

Intelligence: 405

Power: 105

Dexterity: 217.35

Will: 164.85

Charisma: 80

Unfortunately, there were no titles. Probably more on the money.

Come to the most delicious. VP-barriers!

VP-barriers

Available barriers:

Training barrier, Available from level 10. On primary levels acceleration time in them x2, time recovery all indicators x2, time? skills x2.

The training barrier can be simulated at the user's request. In the training barrier, the user's Hp and energy can not be less than 1 unit.

Jesus! What happiness is! I'll live there I almost burst into tears. This simply cheat!

Barrier-dange. The barrier, which is inhabited by the mobs on a level equal to or above 10 user. The user upon entering the barrier cannot be more than the thickest of the mob (meaning levels).

This is another cheat! I'll be able to pump up to Superman. Unless of course the fins are not glued. There is nothing that says the coolant can't go below 1.

Story barriers. Barriers scattered around the world, independent of the user level. There are Normal, hard, Legendary and Epic.

Here it is not strange explanation, I did not see any. A little strained PostScript" does not depend on the level of the user", this should be careful.

The relaxation barrier. The barrier in which the rest area is generated for the user. Barrier that streaming consumes energy i.e. to maintain a zone of relaxation requires energy.

The latter is also not clear. How much power is required? What do they mean by relaxation? The beach and the masseuse? Or classical music and a glass of wine? In General, it is necessary to test.

Next inventory.

Inventory: Space pocket of unlimited volume and weight. Things in the inventory are not affected by time.

This bun is really useful. So I can carry with me all that is required. The only thing is, can you put a living thing in there? While the test was not to whom. So I put a piece of meat in it. This piece of meat was displayed in one cell. Putting another piece in the same icon increased the number. Piece of meat x2. Conveniently in General.

Tasks.

The main: Find their.

You strayed from the tribe. Find your tribe.

Reward: 5,000 experience.

Penalty for failure-No.

Side: Defend the right to control your sister's life.

Reward: the Love of a sister.

Penalty for failure: you will never see your sister again.

Lead time is 1 year 2 months 4 days 2 hours 59 minutes.

That's the bad news. But I'm glad she's all right. Means for performing the basic tasks I have at least a year. During this time, Nadia find a tribe and pump.

I didn't have any more active tasks. Don't quite understand,

how they appear. Maybe it's something like setting a goal and going for it? I think I can deal with that later.

Chat and settings I could not open, because they are blocked.

So, I've been working on the system for three hours. The sun had already entered the Zenith, and the clouds disappeared. I need to survive this mission. I'm not giving my sister to anyone!

To be continued...

Notes:

Dear readers!

I'm asking for your help. I'm unemployed at the moment.

There are 11 days left before I get kicked out of a rented apartment!

I ask for help, at not indifferent.

Throw on the life of the author! You're welcome.

VISA credit card: 5469 6900 1643 8286

I'm desperate, there's very little time left.

In turn, I am ready to please you all sell every day!

I Express my gratitude for the support!

So my efforts are not in vain, so someone needs it!

Many thanks to all of you!


End file.
